Supported Mods
This is a list of mods which add displays to the museum for Classic. The Special Edition version can be found here. Support only applies to the original mod file and will not function with a custom merged package. Supported with no patches needed: by lautasantenni *Hall of Lost Empires adapts to place a door under the base of the steps that leads to an exhibit room called the Aetherium Collection where you can display both varieties of the UNENCHANTED versions of the gold or silver aetherium items. The aetherium forge display appears inside this new hall but the original display will need to be manually disabled if it has already been enabled and the patch installed mid playthrough. by Badgremlin *The arboretorium in the Gallery of Natural Science gets a pair of shelves next to it where you can place the fairy cages and free the fairies into the exhibit. by Badgremlin *A gallery exhibit opens in the hall of oddities for all jars. No spot is provided for the MUS-TARD jar. by BadGremlin *Shelves are placed below the fish tank in the gallery of natural science which displays the fish bowl collection. The bowls are placed and the fish released into the tank. by BadGremlin *A trophy display for the heads is placed in the hall of secrets across from the contract skulls. by AlexanderJVelicky *A quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall as well as displays for 3 unique weapons. by TheModernStoryteller *A quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall after finishing the good ending. by icecreamassassin and aviform *Adds displays for the fossils in the Gallery of Natural Science. by MannyGT *A quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall which also has a display for all the unique items from the mod EXCEPT the cowl itself which is stored in the daedric gallery. Item displays can be placed any time. by Mike Hancho *Quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall as well as a display for the armors and one unique dagger. by Grantyboy050 *A quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall after finishing the quest. by Edhelsereg *The Dragonborn Hall adapts to have mannequins for all of the dragon priests so you can display the armor from this mod. The mannequins are also set to accept the robes (light or armored) as well as replica dragon priest masks via the main prep station. Also adds a quest display and related artifact displays to the hall. Relic Hunter (Legacy and ASLAL addon) by icecreamassassion *Adds the Drakensang display to the daggers section. by clintmich *A room opens in the hall of oddities with displays for all the lore friendly items from SUT. There are no displays for ninja dolls, mint plates or modern looking banjos. by Antioch08 *Adds a display and the Dragonborn Hall, and an extra black book to the Daedric Exhibit Hall. by Trainwiz *Adds a display to the Dragonborn Hall for quest completion and mod items. Wyrmstooth by jonx0r *Quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall and display for 3 unique weapons found during the mod quests. Additionally a dragon claw is added to the main claw display in the Hall of Heroes. No longer on nexusmods, but can be found elsewhere. Others (patches needed from legacy page): by FrankFamily *Adds displays for its weapons. by uni_SL *Adds a new display beside the Library's jewelry display for the mod's items. Cloaks of Skyrim by Noodles *Adds several cloaks that can be found in the world statically and can be displayed in a room next the the Safehouse bedroom. Note that using CCOR's version of cloaks is supported, however a tweak must first be made in xEdit to find certain cloaks placed in the world. by MadCat221 *Expands the Dawnguard display in the Armory for mod items. by PrivateEye *Adds a lot of displays in the Armory. The weapons diplay among the weapon displays on the wall behind each armor display. by Hothtrooper44 *Adds several displays in the Armory for mod items. by Hothtrooper44 - Ironman5000 - Eckss *Greatly expands the Armory displays, as well as small additions to other galleries. by vicn *Adds a room in the Hall of Oddities with displays for the unique weapons and armors the mod adds (leveled lists ESP recommended). by GanXingba *Several displays added in the Hall of Heroes, Upper Gallery, and Library for mod items, as well as a display for quest completion in the Dragonborn Hall. The patch for this mod fixes a quest inconsistency and MUST be installed on a new game, before your character is made. by GenghisBob *Several displays added in the Hall of Heroes, Upper Gallery, and Library's jewelry display for mod items. by soreass *Displays added in the library stairwells for the new treasure maps added by the mod. by Watcherzero *Several displays added in the Hall of Heroes and Upper Gallery for mod items. by PrivateEye *New display added in the Hall of Secrets for mod items. by lifestorock and jackstarr *Adds a few unique drops to the Hall of Lost Empires. by AncientKane *Adds a display for its items in an alcove in the Hall of Heroes. by Vicn *Adds a room to the Hall of Oddities dedicated to the quest decisions and mod items. Updating the MCM check list If you install any supported mods after installing Legacy, you'll need to clean a script to make them appear on the side bar in your Legacy Checklist menu. To do this, use a tool such as FallrimTools to open your save and search for the script 'DBM_MCMScript', which should be right clicked and removed. An updated version of the script will be generated after loading your save, showing any new mods in the menu. Category:Extra